


Falsa inspiración

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Bullying, F/M, No es sólo una historia de amor, Primera persona, Qrow es un psicópata, Stalker, Suspenso, asesino serial, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Qrow es un escritor sin inspiración y al tener un encuentro con una misteriosa mujer queda cautivado. Su nueva musa lo inspira a escribir. Pero, ¿cuál será el precio a pagar por la inspiración?





	1. Ella

_Primer encuentro con la musa._

Soy un escritor retirado, bueno jamás ha sido una profesión, pero la inspiración murió por años y actualmente trabajo como mugroso taxista, no es que menos precie este humilde trabajo... De hecho, quizás ya lo empiece a amar.

—¡Taxi! —escuché una melodiosa voz femenina gritar, me detuve y la miré subir al auto por el retrovisor, sus piernas eran largas y hermosas, más con ese  _putivestido_. Aunque era demasiado temprano para andar vestida así, ¿no?   
No la juzgaría, si trabajaba así, sus motivos tendría.  
—¿A dónde va?  
—Sólo unas cuadras hacia delante, yo le indico.  
—De acuerdo —respeté sus instrucciones, confirmándome que trabajaba en algo raro.  
En la radio sonaba alguna canción que no me gustaba, pero que con el tiempo llegaría a amar. Nuestra primera canción. Soy un romántico empedernido.   
La escuche tararearla y me pregunté cuantos años podría tener, yo soy un poco mayor aunque no tanto... creo. Para el amor no había edad.   
—Creo que es una suerte que pasara por allí.   
—Supongo. Un milagro para ti, puede ser una desgracia para alguien más.  
—No lo llamaría milagro —dije sin apartar la mirada del camino — _no todavía_  —pensé.  
—Va en el mismo sentido. Mi hermana dice que "el balance entre la esperanza y la desesperación es siempre cero", lo escuchó en alguna caricatura o algo así, pero no por ello es menos cierto.  
—Creo que el pesimismo viene de familia.  
—Eso pienso.   
—También tengo una hermana —no quise que la conversación muriera allí.  
—¿También es taxista? —se burló.  
—No lo sé, no la he visto en años.  
—Lo lamento, creo...   
La miré por el retrovisor, quería ver todas sus expresiones, todavía ni la conocía y ya la empezaba a amar. Era muy guapa, llevaba una peluca blanca y un vestido rojo, se veía tan sexy.  
—¿Por qué cree lamentarlo? —interrogué.  
—Ah, pues... —se rascó el mentón y continuó —, no parece muy triste por ello, así que creo que no solían llevarse bien.   
No podía conducir y admirar su belleza al mismo tiempo, necesitaba concentrarme maldita sea. Era demasiado perfecta para la vida que llevaba.   
—¿Usted es de por aquí? —pregunté, buscando de manera desesperada un tema de conversación.  
—Sí, ¿me veo extranjera o algo? —preguntó, y se le escapó una pequeña risa juguetona.  
—Algo, lo digo por su cabello y sus ojos.   
—Oh, ya veo, pues algo de cierto tiene su pregunta, mi apellido es "nieve" en alemán.  
—¿Y usted sabe alemán? —pregunté.  
—No, pero puedo presumir que sé perfecto español, nivel C2.

Ella era lingüística y yo literatura, ella lingüista y yo escritor, éramos la pareja perfecta aunque todavía no fuese oficial. Cuando llegamos a su destino me fijé bien donde bajó y donde se metió. Debía volver a verla, no podía quedarme con estas ganas de saber "qué hubiera pasado si...".

Entró a un despacho o algo así, era más bien una oficina de detectives privados creo, ¿tendría problemas mi amada? Me urgía ayudarla y conocer cada aspecto de ella para plasmarla por la eternidad en las historias que todavía me faltaban por escribir. Gracias a ella la inspiración volvía a mí, era mi musa.

Luego de dejarla y hacerme el loco un rato, volví a ese lugar, necesitaba pensar en una excusa para conocerla aunque el plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba ya que trabajaba allí. Pobre de mi musa que debe tener mucha chamba, sus ojos azules no merecen desvelarse con viejos asquerosos que sólo buscan placeres carnales.

Aunque fuera una mujer de la noche, no me importaba, a pesar de ello tenía clase, mi musa no era sólo una cara bonita o un cuerpo voluptuoso. Necesitaba saber más de ella, explorar cada rincón de su personalidad y su cerebro. Esto no ocurre todos los días, hace dos años que han subido tantas personas a mi taxi, pero ninguna como la musa.


	2. Él

_Primeros encuentros con el cliente._

Estaba regresando del trabajo, soy una detective privada y la que hace los trabajos sucios por ser la única mujer activa de la oficina. Estaba otra, una rubia llamada Glynda, pero se retiró, creo que por la edad o por problemas con algún miembro, los chismes me son indiferentes.

Subí al taxi, no llovía, sin embargo las nubes se veían amenazantes así que ya no quise esperar y arriesgarme. Pude notar que el chofer veía mis piernas por el retrovisor, odiaba ese vestido rojo, era demasiado entallado y corto, pero trabajo era trabajo. Las mujeres siempre me contrataban para probar si sus maridos o futuros maridos eran infieles o cosas así. Lo que uno hace por comer.

La ciudad era muy tranquila así que no habían muchos trabajos interesantes que hacer y hablando de hacer cosas por dinero... cuando llegué a la oficina sólo estaba James para mi mala suerte, aunque él me gustaba al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir mal la situación en que nos encontrábamos.  
—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Sí era un hijo de puta? —dijo sin mirarme, preguntándome eso sólo por rutina.   
—Todos los hombres lo son —dije secamente.  
—¿Eso piensas? —bajó los papeles que leía y me miró, vi casi como su quijada caía al suelo de forma caricaturezca.   
—Sí, ¿ha visto mi gabardina? No quiero seguir caminando así en la calle. La gente me mira, justo como usted lo hace ahora —dije tan fría como pude, tratando de cortarle el rollo.   
—De acuerdo... te ayudo a buscarlo —se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos.   
—Gracias, Ironwood.   
Se levantó de su asiento y lo miré de reojo hacia sus piernas, se veía empalmado.   
—Ya valí —pensé y se acercó a mí.   
Me ayudó por unos minutos y luego me tiró sobre el sofá que estaba allí, quizás sólo compró ese mueble para tener sexo o al menos eso he creído por años. ¿Aquí se tiraba a Glynda? O a quién sea, seguro muchas de las clientas pagaban con algo más que sólo dinero.

Se subió sobre mí, apretando mis pechos con furia y besándome con pasión, él me gustaba debido a mi fetiche con los hombres mayores, pero yo buscaba una bonita relación que con el tiempo se volviera un hermoso matrimonio. Siempre he sido así de ridícula y soñadora.   
—Amo tus piernas —dijo entre jadeos mientras subía sus manos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior —deberías usar ropa interior sexy —. Me miró con lujuria.  
—Debería comprármela usted mismo —detestaba vivir al día, aunque...

Me sonrojé al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, jamás era delicado y sólo los metía de golpe, ni siquiera uno por uno, casi quería meterme todo el puño. No recuerdo en qué momento ocurrió todo esto, quiero decir, ¿cuándo comenzó? Él se aprovechaba de que necesitaba este trabajo y pagar la universidad de mi hermana menor. Nuestros padres, aunque millonarios, cuando fallecieron nos dejaron con tantas deudas que prácticamente se fue toda la fortuna en eso. Me maldije, odiaba esta vida de mierda.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y unas voces, nos acomodamos la ropa.   
—Devuélvame mi braga —le dije.  
—Quítamela —dijo divertido, yo sabía como debía hacerlo y no. No. No.  
—Quédesela entonces —me fui enojada. Me iba a dejar sin ropa.

Cuando salí vi a Ozpin con un nuevo cliente, me pareció ver a este último en otro lado, pero lo ignoré y me fui de largo, él no me notó creo.   
—Buenas tardes, adiós —mi voz no fue amigable.  
—Buenas... tardes —yo no vi su reacción, pero esa pausa fue demasiado rara.

Seguí mi rumbo y me fui a la parada del camión, por suerte estaba cerca de aquí, lo único bueno de nuestro local al parecer.  
—¡Schnee! Lleva sombrilla —escuché él grito de Ironwood, lo ignoré. No quería regresar. Después de todo sólo era una cuadra bajo la lluvia.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, yo no había hecho nada malo como para alarmarme y aún así lo hice, voltee con cautela y estaba él allí. El cliente que acababa de llegar, me tapó con su chaqueta y habló.  
—Te vas a resfriar —dijo y sonrió.  
—Gracias, no era necesario —estábamos muy cerca, pero era muy guapo y no quise apartarlo. Igual jamás he sabido decir que "no".   
—Si quieres puedo llevarte, tengo carro.  
—No, gracias, iré en camión.  
—Entonces te acompaño —se ofreció amablemente. Y como dije antes, no pude negarme. Caminamos en silencio, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, era incómodo.

Cuando llegamos me despedí, pero él se mantuvo a mi lado en lo que llegó el camión, no fue insistente ni nada, creo que sólo era un caballero porque no me pidió mi número como muchos otros lo hacían. Me bajé un poco el vestido aunque inútil, no podía llegar más abajo.   
—Puedes quedártela —dijo extendiendo su mano con la chaqueta.  
—Gracias, pero... —me vi interrumpida cuando él la amarró en mis caderas, cuando la apretó de los nudos me jaló un poco hacia él. Me sonrojé.  
—No te preocupes, mañana volveré —sonrió.

Llegó mi camión y subí, lo miré por la ventana y él espero hasta que yo me fuera de su rango de visión. Era lindo.


	3. La musa

_"Un milagro para ti, puede ser una desgracia para alguien más"._

La musa era una mujer negativa, en el peor de los casos; depresiva. No quise juzgarla el día de ayer, pero se veía que llevaba una vida difícil, soy como esos idiotas que van a un centro nocturno y ya muy borrachos quieren llevarse a la bailarina a su casa, para mantenerla... Pero hoy estoy sobrio. No, ayer lo estuve, más que nunca en la vida.

Estoy algo tomado, pero despierto. No me importaba la clase de vida que llevaba, estaba dispuesto a tolerar lo que me dijeran, comentarios callejeros de "hey, ayer estuviste excelente" o cosas así, claro que me molestaría, sin embargo, pronto la musa no tendría que hacerlo más.

El día anterior -después de mi jornada laboral-, fui directo a la máquina de escribir y comencé una nueva historia, un thriller con algunas escenarios románticos por supuesto, donde la protagonista es la musa.

Estoy consiente de mi situación, sólo soy un loco que corre detrás de una ilusión que puede desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Es peligroso para la poca cordura que me queda, sin embargo, continuaré por este camino. No me importa el mañana si la musa no está presente.

Para ello ideé un "plan" de acercamiento, iré a buscar trabajo en esa oficina, no me molestaría ser un barrendero, sería todo un honor limpiar el piso por donde ella camine, mirarla todos los días. Estoy impaciente por volver a verla, por vivir con ella. ¿Le gustará lo que escribo? Creo que nunca me ha leído, no me reconoció, quizás si le hubiera dicho mi nombre le sonaría de algo...

* * *

 

La tarde se asomaba por las ventanas de mi taxi, indicándome que ya era hora de poner el plan en marcha, fui al sitio donde la dejé, llené mi CV y me retiré. Ella no estaba hoy allí, es curioso porque en seguida se nota su ausencia, es como si el lugar se iluminara al estar ella en él. Cuando la musa no está, se lleva la luz.

_Musa:_   
_La inspiración personificada._


	4. El cliente

_"La vida no es tan difícil"._

Después de llegar a casa me tomé una ducha y lavé su chaqueta, pero no sin antes olerla. Me encantaba ese aroma a hombre, podría drogarme con ello todo el día, pero llegaron mis hermanitos.  
—¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí —dijo Weiss.  
—Buenas noches, hermana —dijo Withley.   
—Buenas, ya está casi lista la cena —mentí —, métanse a bañar o algo, yo les aviso.

Weiss se metió al baño y Withley se sentó en nuestro único mueble a ver la televisión.   
—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —pregunté.  
—Bien, ¿y a ti en el trabajo?   
—No me quejo —si me quejaba.  
—¡¿Estás lavando ropa?! —gritó Weiss desde el baño.  
—Emm... —no supe cómo responder.  
—¡Vale! —gritó con una voz neutral. Creo que se molestó, no sé qué habrá pensado.  
Cuando salió recién bañada fue directo a comer, nos sentamos los 3 juntos en la pequeña mesa que teníamos. Sigo sin concebir como de ser millonarios pasamos a esto. Extrañábamos los lujos, odiaba ser su madre de estos dos, más si son adolescentes. En lo único que podía pensar era en salir de pobre, aunque pobres-pobres no éramos.

—Necesito un violín nuevo —dijo Weiss.  
—¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? Pero si hace un mes te compré otro.   
—Eres una tonta, no cuidas tus cosas —intervino el menor.  
—¡Yo no fui! —gritó y la miramos esperando una explicación que no llegó. No quise insistir.  
—Vale, buscaré algún préstamo —finalicé la conversación.  
—Si es así, ¿puedes comprarme un celular nuevo? Todos mis compañeros cambian a cada rato y se burlan de mí.  
—No —dijimos en unísono.  
—Qué malas —hizo un puchero.  
—Lo lamento, pero hay prioridades. Ella estudia música y lo necesita, por cierto, ¿para cuando lo necesitas? —dije y le di un sorbo a mi agua.  
—Para mañana —sonrió nerviosa.  
—Weiss... demonios, debiste decirme con tiempo, ¿ahora cómo lo consigo?  
—Perdona —bajó la cabeza.  
—Veré como lo arreglo —la tranquilicé.

Terminamos de comer, hoy le tocaba a ellos recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes sucios, yo fui al patio a fumarme un cigarrillo, le marqué a Ironwood.  
—Buenas noches, señor.  
—Buenas noches, ¿qué sucede?   
—A mi hermana... le surgió algo en la universidad y...  
—¿Necesitas dinero de nuevo?  
—Necesito comprarle un violín nuevo.  
—¿No lo hiciste hace como un mes?   
—Sí —me resigné a que no me diera nada, escuché un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.  
—Vale, mañana te lo doy en la oficina.  
—Lo necesito para hoy —dije asustada, sabía que me costaría más caro.  
—Iré a un cajero a depositarte, ya pasan de las 10 así que... ya sabes.  
—Lo sé, muchas gracias.

Después de una tonta charla colgamos, me llegó la notificación a mi celular de que me había depositado dos mil grandes, mierda, esto me iba a costar. No era la manera que más me gustaba para salir de apuros. Creo que esta vez sí tendría que acostarme con él, lo había podido evitar durante varios meses, siempre me invitaba a comer a algún restaurante caro, fajábamos en su auto y hasta allí. Ya mucho me había aguantado.

Esto era humillante, ¿cuántos años más tendría que seguir así? A Weiss le faltaban como 3 años para terminar, la carrera de música era larga y cara, cuando Withley entrara a la universidad... creo que sólo comeremos huevos.

Cuando fui a dormir no pude evitar pensar que no me molestaría prostituirme con el cliente, al menos creo que no me llevaría a fajar en la primera cita. Él era encantador, un loco encantador.


	5. Lo que buscaba

_"Una vez en un sueño"._

Desde que la musa llegó a mi miserable existencia me di cuenta que mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, ella saca lo mejor de mí. Recuerdo lo desdichado que era, el infortunio y la desgracia rodeaban mi vida, el desamor tocaba mi puerta cada vez con más frecuencia. Aunque mi patética existencia fuera una mierda, había hallado consuelo en la escritura, pero cuando esto también se me arrebató... privarme de mi propia vida no sonaba tan mal.

Con la llegada de la musa... Sabrá Dios a donde me llevará todo esto. Mataría por ella, voy a salvarla como me salvó a mí. Ella es mi heroína, mi diosa, todo lo que me mantenía por las noches despierto añorando ser feliz. La gente hablaría, claro, ellos siempre hablan, pero yo no escucharía y espero que ella tampoco.

—Me gustas —dije.  
—¿Eh? Estás loco.  
—No, no lo estoy.   
—Apenas nos conocemos.  
—¿Y? Ya nos habíamos conocido.  
—En tu taxi no cuenta —me acordé que ella me había ignorado cuando acababa de llegar aquí como cliente. No me había reconocido.  
—En mis sueños.   
—Ese dialogó lo sacaste de  _La bella durmiente._  
—Hey, también te gustan las cursilerías.   
—Claro que no, ya te dije que tengo una hermana menor —ella me lo dijo en el taxi, eso quería decir que se acuerda de mí.  
—Clarooo... ¿qué tan menor?  
—Cállate.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Qué te importa.

La seguí hasta que se metió al baño y Ozpin me llamó, caminé hacia él. Me hizo pasar a su oficina y hablamos.  
—¿En serio quieres trabajar con nosotros?, ¿qué experiencia tienes?  
—¿Ya empezó la entrevista de trabajo?  
—No, aunque... ¿qué haces aquí hoy? —tomó café, me gustaba su taza.   
—Vine a verla.  
—¿A verla? ¡Ah! La señorita Schnee.   
—Ella.  
—Branwen.  
—Puede decirme Qrow.  
—De acuerdo —su mirada de resignación me indicó que estaba algo confuso en mi actitud tan despreocupada —, Qrow.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sé que la señorita Schnee es bonita, pero no eres el primero ni serás el último que este detrás de ella. Si vienes aquí sólo por ella, mejor vete —fue directo, me agradó.  
—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.  
—Entiendo, eres necio.  
—Mucho.  
—Haz lo que quieras.  
—¿Eso significa que estoy contratado? —me incliné sobre su escritorio apoyándome con las palmas de mis manos.  
—No.  
—Ah —volví a mi posición original, me enderecé y salí de la oficina.

La furia se apoderó de mí cuando vi a la musa con ese sujeto, perro Jimmy de mierda. Me quiere robar a mi musa, yo lo sé. Él no es mejor que yo en ningún sentido, bueno, quizás en el monetario... En el importante para ella. Necesito hacer dinero pronto, sino ella deberá seguir con esta farsa, riéndose de sus chistes malos, quizás no estuve tan alejado de la idea de que la musa era prostituta, al menos sólo se vendía a su jefe, su  _sugar daddy_.

Me acerqué un poco para escuchar su conversación, él seguía con los malos chistes, aunque el último que contó no estuvo tan mal... no, miento, todos sus chistes eran buenos, ¡maldita sea! Quería gritarle que sólo yo podía sacarle sonrisas a la musa, pero me iba a despedir antes de ser contratado. A este paso, yo también tendría que prostituirme con Jimmy, ¡mierda!

Traté de calmarme, pero sus chistes eran muy graciosos que en algún momento se me escapó una risa y me descubrieron, se fueron a su oficina y yo me tuve que retirar del lugar. Me metí a mi auto y pensé si estarían teniendo sexo en este momento, lo envidiaba. Controlé mis impulsos de querer entrar a romperle la cara.   
—Jimmy de mierda —dije y tomé un poco de alcohol.


	6. Lo que necesitaba

Él era un idiota que me sacaba sonrisas. Aunque era demasiado impulsivo para mi gusto. Me atraían más los hombres serios y reservados, Branwen era demasiado... él. Hablamos un rato y entre tanta charla me enteré que quiere trabajar aquí para vigilarme.  
—¡¿Qué?! —mi grito retumbó por todo el lugar.  
—Lo que escuchaste, quiero trabajar aquí.  
—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué aquí? —pregunté nerviosa.  
—Porque me gustas, ya te lo dije.  
—¡Eres un idiota!  
—¿Por qué? Es mi decisión... —se justificó.  
—Lo sé, pero... —no supe como completar mi oración.  
—¿No te gusta la idea?  
—No.  
—Sí.  
—No, ¡demonios!

El cliente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿en serio podía quererme tanto? No, seguro era un truco para llevarme a la cama, he conocido muchos de esos en la vida y eso que apenas tengo 25 años. Otros 100 de estos se cruzaran en mi camino.

—Ya traje mi CV y todo.   
—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?  
—Porque voy en serio. No te dejaré sola.

Huí al baño para sacármelo de encima, cuando salí, él ya no estaba, Ironwood llegó detrás de mí y me saludó. Yo pegué un pequeño brinco.  
—Lo lamento si te asusté.  
—Perdone, fue mi culpa.  
—No lo fue, pero en fin, ¿cómo está tu hermana? ¿Compró el violín?  
—Sí, la acompañé, por eso llegué tarde hoy.   
—No necesitas justificarte —estaba muy cerca de mí.  
—Yo... —estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué decir —. Le pagaré lo que me prestó.  
—Puedes hacerlo hoy.   
—No tengo hoy el dinero —me hice tonta.  
—Puede ser de otra manera —puso una mano sobre la pared, acorralándome.  
Se apartó al escuchar un sonido muy fuerte saliendo de la oficina de Ozpin, cambió el tema de conversación a algo más casual, contándome anécdotas graciosas aunque estoy segura que su intención no era hacerme reír. Siempre tenía comentarios sarcásticos graciosos.   
—Claro que me hubiera gustado ser profesora de lenguas.  
—Todavía eres muy joven, puedes llevarlo acabo, a mí me daría miedo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por el dominio de la lengua, volver a aprender todo lo que aprendiste casi inconscientemente, sería duro.  
—Tiene razón.  
—¿Si no sabes una palabra qué haces? Imagina la situación, un niño te pregunta cómo se dice tal o cual palabra, los niños son muy preguntones.   
—Lo sé, tengo dos hermanos menores.  
—Y dirás: te me sales de la clase muchachito el tono que estás usando no me gusta, después llegará la madre y se quejará de porque sacas al niño preguntón, "lo siento señora, pero su hijo anda incontrolable" —yo reí, podía imaginarlo tal cual. Seguimos explotando esa situación un poco más, el estómago me dolía.   
Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta, nos dimos cuenta que el cliente también nos escuchaba, se río y trató de disimular, aunque no le salió muy bien.

Salimos de allí rumbo a su oficina, el momento que quise evitar llegó, sentía mi cuerpo helado, tragué saliva, él abrió e hizo un gesto para que yo pasada primero, así lo hice. Cuando estuvimos allí, Ironwood ni corto ni perezoso me besó con agresividad. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, creo que tenía un fetiche con mis pechos. Me sonrojé ante el tacto.  
—¿Vamos a tener sexo? —pregunté con algo de miedo, no estaba mentalmente preparada.  
—No —dijo y le creí, se veía seguro —, pero harás algo más.  
Pasamos de estar en su puerta a él estar sentado y yo hincada delante de él, una escena completamente obsena, haciéndole una "chambita" a mi jefe por dinero. ¿Peor sería sexo, no? Ya ni sé qué es más humillante.

Lo miré disfrutarlo, era la primera vez que hacía esto y creo que no me salió tan mal, él respiraba por la boca, jalaba mi cabello, yo subía y bajaba. Estúpido violín, estúpido dinero, malditos todos. Cuando todo acabó, me llenó toda la cara, me molesté, pero no dije nada.  
—Lo lamento.  
—No importa —mentí, ¡claro que importaba!  
—¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? —preguntó y yo acepté con la cabeza.

Por fin una comida decente, al finalizar el día hicimos el ritual de siempre en su auto. El calentón se me bajó de golpe al recordar que no le devolví su chaqueta al cliente. Hay dos hombres guapos detrás de mí, pero sólo uno tiene lo que necesito.


	7. Sí

_"Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida."_

Ozpin me mandó un mensaje en la noche, que me presentara a trabajar al día siguiente. Mí primer día de trabajo. No puedo creer que me contratara.   
Me topé con la musa, caminé directamente hacia ella y le ofrecí salir conmigo, escapar de todo, vivir una vida juntos.  
—No puedo, soy esclava de mi jefe.  
—¿Son novios?  
—No.  
—Quiero una explicación.  
—No.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—No sé quién te crees que eres, pero...  
—Soy tu dueño —dije sin ningún ápice de broma o burla. Hablaba en serio.  
—No soy una mascota.  
—Quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días, también puedo ser tu esclavo, puedo ser lo que quieras que sea —le dije mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.  
Ella dudó por un segundo y pestañeó muchas veces, incrédula de mis palabras.  
—Eres un imbécil.  
—No te amo si eso piensas, pero sé que lo haré y cuando lo haga te pediré matrimonio.  
—Eres... —suspiró.

Puse una mano en su hombro, mi musa se veía afligida. ¿Cuántas veces no le dijeron estas cosas? Entendí que no me creyera. Necesitaba lograr que confiara más en sí misma para que así confiara en mí. Yo no le rompería el corazón, no la haría llorar, antes que eso prefiero que me mate a puñaladas en el pecho o de la manera que prefiriera.   
—Sé que también te gusto.  
—Los hombres son unos idiotas.  
—Lo somos, pero también hay mujeres idiotas.  
—Mmm —me miró curiosa, sé que quería preguntarme porqué dije eso, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para cuestionarme directamente. La ignoré.  
—¿Cuántas veces te han ilusionado?  
—Más de las que quisiera recordar.   
—Yo soy más que palabras y eso que soy escritor.  
—Ya decía yo que tu nombre me sonaba de algo.

En ese momento empecé a amarla, ella no quería mi fama -"fama" que estaba muerta desde hace años-, tampoco tenía mucho dinero, lo gasté en alcohol. Tampoco me pedía explicaciones, ella era perfecta y única. Esto iba más en serio de lo que creía. La tomé de la cintura, la jalé y le robé un beso. Cuando trató de alejarse -después de 4 segundos- puse mi otra mano en su cabeza y no la dejé, necesitaba saborear sus labios más tiempo.

—No se pongan a hacer eso en la oficina —dijo Ozpin, mi nuevo jefe.  
La solté y ella gritó con un sonrojo muy fuerte en su cara, yo me mantuve serio, inexpresivo —. Perdón.  
—¡Aaaaaaah! Yo no quise —gritó —. ¡Fue su culpa! —me señaló con un dedo.   
—Sí, fue mi culpa.  
Ozpin suspiró —. No me importa, sólo no lo hagan aquí.   
—¿No Jimmy lo hace todo el tiempo? —pregunté.  
La musa me miró con odio, ¿será posible que Ozpin no lo supiera?, ¿lo arruiné? Miré sus expresiones y creo que lo sabía, sólo ignoraba el hecho, pero ¿por qué?   
—Pues... —Ozpin habló.  
—Eres nuevo y ya estás holgazaneando —interrumpió Jimmy. No contesté nada ante eso, supongo que fue porque lo ignoré que me miró tan mal o por celos. Ese tipo me odia y yo no puedo decir nada porque me despedirá. Por otro lado, ¿me ve como una amenaza? Porque lo soy. La musa sólo me amará a mí, sí o sí.   
—Agh —me quejé.  
—Señor, no volverá a ocurrir —me defendió. O al menos eso sentí.  
—Última advertencia —me señaló amenazante y se fue.

Hoy era un día ocupado, Ozpin y Jimmy se fueron por lugares distintos, él se llevó a mi musa a su carro, charlaron unos minutos, los observé desde lejos, necesitaba saber qué clase de relación podían tener. Cuando ella bajó del auto me di la vuelta por toda la cuadra para encontrármela "casualmente". Funcionó.

Necesitaba indagar más sobre Jimmy, espero no incomodarla... Ella siempre pone esa mirada de tristeza cuando habla de él o con él. Esa mirada de que espera algo, pero ¿qué? Creo que en algún momento, cuando la musa era joven e ingenua, ella quiso estar con él, en una relación quiero decir y él jamás se lo pidió. Imagino que de allí viene su rencor. Esto me da... ¿posibilidades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> José José - Almohada.   
> Es el primer párrafo del fic, una canción.


	8. No

No podía creer que aceptaran su solicitud de empleo, por fin en mi vida agradecía a Ironwood como supervisor, uno no puede tener a un subordinado como subordinado, por esa razón Ozpin lo acogió. Creo que se llevarán bien.

Después de la charla con Qrow me sentía extraña, ¿enamorada? No lo sé, pero ese beso que me robó fue... revelador para mí misma. Me gustó, el condenado besa muy bien, pero no necesitaba esto, no quiero volver a ilusionarme en vano.

Ozpin nos interrumpió oportunamente, al menos no fue James, sino... no sé que hubiera ocurrido, aunque unos minutos después entró él y me llamó. Estaba celoso.  
—Iremos a patrullar, vámonos Schnee —dijo Ironwood, tomé mi gabardina y lo seguí.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de allí, se estacionó y me tomó de la mano.   
—¿Ahora qué? —pensé.  
—Winter, ¿él te gusta? —volteó a verme y yo lo imité.  
—¿Él? ¿Branwen? —lo miré desconcertada, juraría que no vio el beso.   
—Sí, él.   
—No.   
—¿Segura?   
—Sí.  
—De acuerdo —se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento. Yo seguí mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.  
—¿Por qué la pregunta?  
—Porque me gustas, estoy celoso. Él es más joven.  
—Y guapo —pensé —, pero tú tienes dinero y él no —nunca he sido una interesada, incluso ahora no me creo una porque Ironwood se aprovecha de mí —. Entonces... ¿celoso? —dije.  
—Es obvio que me gustas.   
—Creo —dije secamente. Él me miró, confundido.  
—Entiendo, no me crees porque no te he pedido salir conmigo formalmente.  
—¿Te avergüenzas de mí o algo así?   
—No.   
—Vale.  
Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, creo que una parte de mí esperaba una explicación aunque en el fondo de mi ser, pienso que ya sabía el porqué.   
Me molestaba ser utilizada de esta manera aunque no había sexo de por medio.  
—Winter.  
—¿Sí?  
—Quiero estar solo un rato —lo escuché decir tan seriamente que dolió, bajé del auto y me regrese a la oficina caminando, después de lo ocurrido, yo también necesitaba pensar.

Al doblar en la primera esquina me lo encontré, estoy segura que me seguía. Quería estar sola y al mismo tiempo no, así que acepté su compañía. Él no dijo nada durante el trayecto de regreso, y yo mucho menos. Me gustaba esto de él, sabe cuando callar y el silencio se vuelve agradable a su lado, no necesitamos llenar ese vacío porque estamos cómodos el uno con el otro.   
—Mañana te devuelvo tu chaqueta, perdón por no haberla traído hoy.  
—Ya ni recordaba, pero está bien, como gustes.   
—¿Eh?   
—Si quieres quedártela no me molestaría, a las mujeres les gusta quedarse con la ropa de los hombres, ¿no? —dijo y pude sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse. Era verdad —. Sólo tengo una duda.  
—Dime.  
—¿Te masturbas con eso? —la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, él era tan directo y cínico.  
Mi cara se llenó de rabia y vergüenza —. ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres increíble, en serio! —grité.  
—Perdona, pensé que no, no te ves así.  
—Imbécil.   
Después de eso seguimos caminando como si nada, lo odio, es un pervertido aunque seguro tiene razón en sus palabras. Entonces recordé que Ironwood a veces se roba mi ropa interior, por fin entiendo porqué lo hace. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuando Jimmy usa guantes?  
—Desde que tengo memoria. Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, ya los usaba.  
—Entiendo.  
—También lo notaste.  
—Sí —todo se volvió a quedar en silencio.  
Ya casi llegábamos, faltaba una cuadra.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas allí?  
—No lo sé, hace unos años de eso. Casi desde que falleció mi padre.  
—¿Y tu madre?  
—Muerta —yo la daba por muerta. ¿O realmente estaba muerta? Ya ni recordaba. Se nota mi interés.  
—Ya veo.  
—¿Y tu familia? —pregunté por cortesía.  
—Mi hermana no sé, desaparecida o algo. Mi sobrina Yang con su padre... Mi ex mejor amigo.  
—Oh, alta traición acostarse con la hermana de tu mejor amigo —empecé a creer que la desgracia siempre tocaba su puerta. Me dio lástima.  
—Ah, no, total que no la quiero.  
—¿Entonces? —realmente me interesé, ¡demonios!  
—Larga historia —sé que no lo era. Sólo quería molestarme —. Deberías indagar en qué le pasó a Jimmy.  
—No me des órdenes.  
Llegamos, nos despedimos abajo. Él no quiso subir las escaleras, el lugar era grande y me sentí aliviada de que no supiera el departamento exacto donde vivo.


	9. Héroe

_"Para bien o para mal"._

¿Cuántas semanas llevo trabajando con la musa? ¿Cuándo podría decirle por su nombre? ¿Cuándo le ganaré a Jimmy? Debía conformarme con salir con ella en "misiones", las pocas veces que nos dejaban juntos, claro. Y hablando de eso... ¿Qué trabajos estarán haciendo Ozpin y Jimmy? Quiero decir, ¿serán los más "peligrosos"? Ahora me estoy preguntando si hay algún peligro en nuestra chamba, me dan escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo. Por ello...

—Te sacaré de trabajar.  
—No, no puedes, eres tan pobretón como lo soy yo.  
—¿Es por eso que te acuestas con Jimmy?  
—Sí, digo ¡no! No lo hago —se sonrojó.  
—Ya veo, pero ¿sí quisieras?  
—No.  
—Interesante —medité.  
—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó molesta.  
—Te excita que te fuercen, eso te hace sentir culpa y te sientes inhibida de responsabilidades.   
Ella sólo gritó, era ruidosa cuando hablaba de ella y muy seria en todo lo demás, ¿en el sexo como sería?   
—Imbécil —dijo más calmada —. No puedes ayudarme.  
—Sí puedo.  
—No, tengo una hermana menor en la universidad y uno en la prepa.  
—Pensé que sólo tenías una hermana, no me hablaste del otro.  
—Porque no lo quiero tanto, es un pequeño bastardo.   
—Ya veo, ya veo —volví a meditar.  
—¿No me juzgas por tener una hermana favorita?  
—No, yo ni quiero a mi hermana, te comprendo.  
—Y yo que me sentía mala hermana.   
—A veces se lo ganan —me justifiqué y supongo que también a ella. Su cuerpo se relajó, yo sonreí internamente. Quería conocer cada una de sus caras y sus facetas.

Después de esa charla seguimos caminando hacia nuestro destino. Por lo regular los trabajos que hacíamos eran tontos, pero había que comer.   
—Volviendo a lo del dinero —rompí el silencio —, eso explica tu otro trabajo.  
—¿Qué otro trabajo? —preguntó.  
—El nocturno.   
—No tengo trabaj... —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se molestó tanto que la cachetada que recibí llegó de sorpresa —¡eres un idiota!   
—¿Ahora por qué? —mentí, seguro se avergonzaba de que la descubriera.  
—No soy prostituta, imbécil. Sólo trabajo como detective.   
—Oh, lo lamento, es que ese día te vi con ese vestido demasiado corto y pensé...  
Suspiró, lo había arruinado mucho esta vez.   
—Además, la peluca...  
—¡Este es mi cabello real!  
—Oh —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Después de eso no hablamos en un buen rato, el camino se hizo largo, pero por fin llegamos a la escena del crimen. Desapariciones misteriosas habían ocurrido frente a esta casa abandonada, tenía un aspecto terrorífico, me gustó.

—Esto puede ser peligroso, por favor deja que yo vaya primero.  
—Sé cuidarme sola, imbécil —sacó su magnum apuntando hacia abajo. Dio el primer paso y sólo pude quedarme detrás de ella.  
Caminamos por todo el perímetro, aunque sin suerte. Bueno, jamás la he tenido. La miré, era hermosa, valiente y ese pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto le quedaba pegado. Resaltaba su maravilloso trasero. ¡Demonios Qrow concéntrate! Suspiré.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la musa, sin voltear.  
—Nada, sólo pisé mierda.  
—Oh. Vale —no supo que decir. La mejor mentira.

Seguimos un rato más hasta que escuchamos unos pasos y ellos a nosotros al parecer. Una voz murmuró algo, otra gritó "¡¿quién está allí?!" Le susurré a la musa que nos escondiéramos, aparentemente eran más. Fui hacia un arbusto creyendo que ella me seguía, pero no fue así.  
—Hola preciosura, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo ese maldito bastardo. ¡Si le toca un pelo a mi musa lo mato!   
—Me perdí, pero ya me iba —dijo calmada, extrañamente calmada. Creo que analizaba la situación. También vi en sus ojos que contaba a los sujetos. Yo lo hice también: eran 5.  
—Te ayudamos —dijo otro pendejo, acercándose a la musa. Los otros la rodeaban. ¿Qué hará mi heroína?   
—Alto allí, soy detective. Ni se les ocurra tocarme —ordenó.   
—¿Nos dispararás con ese juguete? —osaron burlarse de mi musa. Están muertos.   
Salí de mi escondite, disparando hacia el cielo, ellos corrieron como ratas. La musa apuntó hacia ellos, sólo por asustarlos más.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —dijo la musa, molesta.  
—No iba a permitir que te tocaran ni un pelo y hablo muy literalmente.   
—Eres un idiota.  
—Me lo dicen mucho —sonreí de lado. La tomé de la mano y ella se dejó guiar por mí. Llegamos a mi auto que dejamos aparcado un poco lejos de allí. Creo que todavía tenía miedo. Prendí el estéreo.  
—No quiero escuchar a José José —dijo.  
—Vale, pero es la radio.  
—Entonces pon música tú.  
—Veré que tengo.  
Busqué unos casetes que tenía por allí guardados. Encontré uno de Wanda Jackson. Lo puse. Era perfecto para nosotros. La tomé de la mano, ella se dejó. Entendía su temor.  
—No tengas miedo, estoy aquí —dije suavemente. No dijo nada, sólo entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me preocupaba el pensar si esto le traía recuerdos, si en algún punto de su vida alguien trató de abusar de ella -o lo hizo-, en cualquiera de los dos casos... no me lo diría.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección de mi amada y mi corazón se encogió al verla contener sus lágrimas. Apretaba los ojos, no lloraba, seguro es alguna promesa que se hizo a sí misma después de tanto dolor. ¿Qué es lo que haría llorar a mi musa? Debo protegerla, es mi deber. Es mi obligación, nací para esto.

— _Destruiré todo lo que te haga daño mi musa._


	10. Damisela

_"Bien o mal estaré contigo, porque creo que pertenezco estar a tu lado. Para bien o para mal"._

Lo odiaba casi tanto como me gustaba. Era tan... demonios, no quiero usar la palabra "perfecto", pero es que no encuentro otra mejor. No quiero idealizarlo, sin embargo, sé que ya lo hago. Estoy enamorada y preocupada. Siempre que alguien me gusta lo trato con la punta del pie, no soporto tanta amabilidad. No estoy acostumbrada.

Sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, ¿cómo lo sabía? Es como si leyera mi mente, como si me conociera de toda la vida, ¿es un truco de los hombres? Ironwood ni siquiera lo intentaba y estoy segura que también me conoce como Branwen me conoce. Estúpidos hombres, los odio. De un momento a otro la tristeza me embriagó. Él tomó mi mano, no dijo nada, puso a José José y las ganas de llorar eran casi incontrolables.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, tomé su mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. La música hacía este un bello momento, empecé a recordar cosas, demasiadas. Mi cuerpo temblaba al recordar a esos hombres. Todo se juntaba.   
—Quiero explotar —susurré, dudo que me escuchara.   
—¿Nos vamos a casa? —dijo después de un rato.  
—Espera —necesitaba controlarme, mis hermanos no podían verme así —. ¿Cómo me soportas? —rompí el silencio.   
—No hay nada que soportar, no es como que sea una etapa tuya.  
—No me aguanto ni yo mi amargura.   
—¿Y? Si no te amas yo lo haré por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti —dijo, parece honesto y yo le creo.   
—A casa.  
—Vale, sólo recuérdame por donde vives —soltó mi mano y las puso sobre el volante. Me entristecí.  
—A la tuya —dije sin mirarlo a la cara. Él no dijo nada, sólo condujo hasta su morada.

Memoricé el camino, incluso el tiempo, hice las cuentas de los minutos que me llevaría el llegar a pie. No entiendo muy bien porqué. Bajó del coche, me abrió la puerta, tomé su mano, me guió. "Llegamos", dijo.  
—Gracias.  
—Adelante, pasa —entró primero para encender la luz, vio la hora en su reloj de mano, entré —. ¿Tu familia no se preocupará?   
—No, sólo les diré que tuve un día difícil.  
—Haces esto muy seguido, supongo —su semblante cambió. Celos.

Me preparó la cena, mientras estaba ocupado yo exploré su casa como él me sugirió. Sigo sin creer como llegue a su casa, no había pisado siquiera la de Ironwood, odio comparar todo lo que pasa con Qrow con mi jefe. Me entristecí de nuevo.   
—¡La cena está lista! —lo escuché gritar y fui. Me senté.   
—¿Está bueno? —preguntó.  
—Sí —lo estaba, demasiado.  
—Me alegro.

Terminamos y aunque me ofrecí a lavar los trastes él se negó.   
—¿Te molesta si me meto a bañar? —pregunté avergonzada.   
—Adelante, puedes ponerte ropa mía si quieres —no me miró.   
—Gracias, eres un gran anfitrión —sonreí levemente. Fui a su baño a quitarme esa asquerosa sensación de haber recibido "piropos". Me sentía sucia, avergonzada, culpable. Jamás he comprendido porque lo que ellos hacen me hace sentir culpable. Me odio. Tanto como el hecho de no haberle avisado a mi familia que no llegaré a dormir esta noche.

Salí y me puse una camisa suya, me quedaba como una bata. Me miré al espejo unos segundos. Tomé mi celular y mandé un mensaje:  _hoy no llegaré a dormir, lo siento. Fue un duro día, pero sepan que los quiero. Mañana estaré allí a las 5 en punto para hacerles sus lonches, no se desvelen._ Weiss me respondió en seguida diciendo que lo entendía, no hizo preguntas, nunca las hace.

Fui a la sala, Qrow se veía adorable con su pijama, incluso tenía un gorrito.   
—Dormiré aquí en el mueble, no quiero... —volteó a verme, pude notar su sonrojo —no quiero —, hizo otra pausa.   
—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.  
—No soy un pervertido, no me aprovecharé de ti, ni te tocaré si no quieres que lo haga. Fue un día duro, habrán más así, pero sin importar nada... sólo quiero decir... demonios.  
—Eres un tonto — _eres lindo_ , es lo que traté de decir. ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser cariñosa? —, gracias. Hasta mañana.  
—Descansa —apagué la luz por él y me acosté en su cama. La olí, me encantaba ese aroma.

Me moví por toda su cama tratando de encontrar una buena posición para dormir, pero no la encontraba. Tenerlo en el otro lado de la casa, saber que no hará nada que yo no quiera, alguien que por fin me considera era tentador.   
—Soy una calientahuevos —pensé. Vi la hora, faltaban 3 horas para ir a mi casa. Me levanté y fui con Qrow. Lo besé.

—¿Mmmm? —abrió los ojos perezosamente —. ¿Ya son las 5? Mierda, perdón.   
—No, todavía no.  
—¿Entonces? —seguía adormilado, es muy lindo. Me sonrojé y sonreí.   
—Quiero dormir contigo —lo dije. Se despertó de golpe.  
—No puedo, es difícil para mí como hombre —allí estaba lo que quería escuchar. Había dañado mi orgullo de mujer —. Si me acuesto en la misma cama que tú... pasarán cosas que no quiero hacer... No todavía, primero tenemos que casarnos.  
—Vaya, vas muy lejos.  
—No soy James.  
—¿Eres "virgen"? Sé que un hombre no puede serlo físicamente, pero...  
—Claro que ya he tenido parejas, muchas de hecho —¿quería darme celos? —. Es diferente ahora, a ti te quiero para algo serio, por eso no quiero comenzar así. No quiero estar casado contigo y darme cuenta que empezamos mal, las cosas que empiezan así acaban mal.  
—Eres completamente diferente a James —pensé —. No me trates como si fuera virgen o algo así. No soy tu chica perfecta de ensueño, soy real, no lo que creas que soy. No me idealices —dije, subiendo mi tono con cada palabra, creo que me lo decía más a mí misma. No contestó nada, ¿lo herí? "Siempre haces esto Winter. Arruinando todo", pensé.   
—Sé que, aunque tu belleza va más allá de lo terrenal, eres tan humana como lo soy yo.   
—Aborté una vez.  
—No te creo.  
—Cuando vivía sola llevaba a un hombre diferente cada sábado.  
—Di las mentiras que quieras, no te creo.  
—Quieres creer lo que quieras siempre. Así eres tú.  
—No, no me conoces.  
—¿Y crees que tú me conoces a mí? —me enojé.  
—Sí, eres tan transparente, el tono de voz es diferente cuando mientes. Es controlado, piensas cada palabra que dirás. No me vas a herir, no soy un niño, no soy cualquier idiota. No soy nadie de tu pasado, yo sí te quiero. ¡No soy James! —me asusté, jamás había gritado, se levantó de la cama y me tomó de los hombros, su agarre no era fuerte, pero sí firme —. No te quiero porque te veas como una divinidad, te quiero porque te quiero y ya. No trato de sacar provecho o algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando creía que eras una prostituta? Aunque lo fueras en verdad no me importaría. No se trata de si te han tocado antes, cuántos, quiénes, cómo, dónde, ¡no me importa nada de eso! Eso no cambia lo que eres y estoy completamente enamorado de quién eres a-h-o-r-a. No la de hace años, no me importa tu pasado. Sé que he hablado mucho y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me creas, haré todo por tenerte a mi lado —respiró, se quedó sin aire. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y nos miramos.   
—Nos queda una hora para dormir creo, vamos a la cama —supliqué.  
—Si pasa algo...  
—Lo sé, estoy lista —mentí. Si me acostaba con él luego me tiraría a la mierda, ¿no? Estaba dispuesta -aunque no preparada- para ver su verdadero rostro. Los hombres sólo quieren eso.

Me tomó de la mano y nos acostamos, acarició mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, nos miramos, él revisó el reloj y habló —: mentirosa, todavía quedan 2 horas y media —sonrió. Él sí es perfecto, está confirmado, no quiso tocarme más allá de eso.   
—¿Somos... amigos?  
—Sí, lo somos y pronto seremos más que eso, no te desesperes si no te lo he pedido, debo arreglar unas cosas antes —su respuesta no me dejó satisfecha, pero esperaría —. ¿Cuántas alimañas lograste ahuyentar con la mentira de tirarte a medio universo y el aborto?   
—A muchos.  
—Eres tan ingeniosa. Supongo que sería tonto preguntar si no te importaba el qué dirían.  
—Para todos era la "puta".   
—Para mí; eres la musa.


	11. Día

Sé que está mal, que soy un obsesivo compulsivo, pero si quería una oportunidad con mi musa debía hacer aquello. Vigilé a su hermana esa misma mañana, después de dejarla en su casa ¡a las 5 en punto!, la pequeña iba a la escuela de música más cara de la ciudad, qué por supuesto también era la mejor. Suspiré. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

La esperé a fuera de la salida de su escuela, no estaba preparado para lo que vi. Unas chicas la empezaron a empujar, ella sólo bajaba la cabeza y dejaba que las cosas pasaran, pero se aferraba a su violín, se veía recién comprado. Tuve que acercarme más para saber que tanto le decían y ayudar a "la musa menor". Eran igualitas, como dos gotas de agua, físicamente claro. Ella también tenía el pelo blanco y eso me extrañó. La musa tenía el cabello tan brillante y sedoso que dudaba que se lo estuviera pintando, dijo que era suyo después de todo, ¿teñido o natural?.

Cuando me acerqué más escuché un poco de su conversación, aparte de insultarla a ella, insultaron a  _mi_ musa y eso era algo que no permitiría, fui con la intención de no intervenir, pero no pude evitarlo.  
—Déjenla en paz.   
—Cállese, no se meta, ¿quién cree que es? —dijo una de ellas.  
—Es mi familiar, así que largo —dije autoritariamente y ellas retrocedieron.  
—Gracias tío —la musa de  _mi_  musa me abrazó. Huyeron sus compañeras, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, la menor me soltó —. Bueno ya, ¿quién eres?  
—No deberías hablar con un desconocido.   
—Bueno, gracias —dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo la seguí.  
—Espera —las palabras salieron por si solas —. ¿Quieres ir por un helado?  
—Mmmm, pero yo elijo el lugar.  
Acepté, me llevó a un sitio algo caro, pero no me importó, necesitaba seguir con esta investigación. Nos sentamos y pedimos cosas distintas. Ella se aprovechó.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.  
—Weiss.  
—Soy Qrow.  
—¿Qué quieres de mí? —fue directa, igual que la musa.  
—Nada, sólo conocer a la hermana menor de la musa.   
—¿"La musa"? ¿Winter?   
—Con que así se llama —pensé —. Sí.  
—Mmm, no sabía que tenía amigos.  
—No soy su amigo, sólo un compañero de trabajo que la ama en secreto.  
—Oh, vaya, eso sí fue inesperado.   
Mientras nos acabábamos nuestros helados ella me contó porqué le hacían bullying, Weiss cuando era rica las trataba mal, se sentía superior en todos los aspectos, ahora los papeles se habían invertido con la muerte de su padre y el abandono de su madre, dejándolos en la ruina. Weiss no se defendía porque sentía que se lo merecía, aunque si se metían con su hermana -que era como su madre- no se contenía.

—Me agradas —dijo.   
—Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo, por cierto... ¿Cuál es su relación con Jimmy?  
—Mmm ya decía yo que los helados no eran gratis.  
—Me gusta tu hermana y estoy celoso de él.  
—Se nota, y bueno... No lo sé.  
—De acuerdo, está bien si no quieres decirme, soy un desconocido.   
—Lo eres.  
—Adiós —dije.  
—Adiós —me levanté de mi asiento y salí del lugar, vi como alguien se le acercó para charlar amistosamente y me fui tranquilo.

Caminé unas cuadras, casi no logré sacar información aunque cualquier detalle que proviniera de mi musa era valioso. Ozpin me llamó y fui a su oficina, quizás podría sacarle a él algo.

Cuando llegué fui directo —. ¿Cuál es la relación que existe entre Jimmy y la musa?   
—Qrow, no te hablé para eso.  
—Dime, por favor —supliqué.   
—Eres tan insistente, apenas te conocemos, ¿cómo sabemos qué...?  
—Quiero una relación bonita con ella —lo interrumpí —. Sé que puede sonar increíble, pero en serio necesito saber esto.  
—Son amigos, supongo —tomó café.  
—Los amigos no tienen sexo.  
—Ellos no tienen sexo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—... —me ignoró.  
—Oz, dime, sé que parezco un loco, pero... —me contuve, no quería arruinarlo más.  
—Mira, Qrow... Si no te lo digo es por algo, es delicado y estoy seguro que la señorita Schnee tampoco lo sabe, ¿por qué deberías saberlo tú?   
—¿Está casado? ¿La musa es su amante?   
—No y no.  
—Me parece injusto que dejes que tu amigo Jimmy se aproveche de su poder y dinero para usar a la musa.   
—No lo hace, acepta que a ella le gusta James, no dejes que te ciegue tu obsesión por ella. No te pertenece. Además, si ella quisiera se alejaría de esta vida, de él. Nadie la obliga, demonios —se molestó. Yo también.

Con esas palabras salí de la habitación, furioso. No podía seguir así, necesitaba hablar con la musa, tranquilizarme, ella sólo lograba eso en mí. ¿Qué pasaría si Oz tuviera razón? ¿Si la musa lo ama? ¿Por eso soporta todo eso? ¿Porque lo espera? Ya era de noche, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Cuando llegué a la cama olí la camisa que llevaba puesta la musa ayer.

Demonios, ¡soy el amo del autocontrol! Ella es tan sexy, amo sus piernas, sus largas piernas blancas, su cabello suelto, jamás la había visto así. Ella pedía a gritos que folláramos, ¡mierda Qrow contrólate! Pero no, no todavía, primero lo primero: arreglar sus problemas. Ahora que conozco uno de los principales... debo buscar una solución.

¡Maldita sea musa! No puedo borrar de mi mente su cara tan inocente, su aroma, su besó en la noche. Tan sexy con mi camisa, pidiendo permiso para bañarse, queriendo que entrara a verla y tocarla, pero sé que era una prueba. Mi musa no es una provocadora, ni una arrastrada, sé que jamás sería así con Jimmy. Mi musa es decente, aunque duele que creyera que soy un James cualquiera, no lo soy, odio que me compare, pero sé que es inevitable.

Por otro lado, sé que es virgen, estoy seguro que se guardaba para alguien especial y ese sujeto "especial" era el... Jimmy. ¿Por qué tiene un lugar tan importante en la vida de la musa? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gustan los hijos de puta? Entre más mal las trates, más estarán allí, ¿se cansan de esperar a un hombre que las quiera? ¿O no lo encuentran? Las mujeres son unos seres misteriosos.


	12. Noche

Al menos mañana es domingo y no tendré que verlo de nuevo. Esta semana estuvo actuando extraño, ¿por qué será? Realmente no importa, yo también ando un poco fuera de lugar. Malditos  _daddy issues._ Sé que Qrow me gusta, no, no sólo me gusta, ya pasé esa etapa, ahora estoy completamente enamorada, lo tengo tan idealizado que en cualquier momento mi corazón se romperá con el peso de la realidad, pero no lo admitiré tan pronto. No se lo admitiré a él quiero decir, aunque lo besé... Con un demonio, él ya lo sabe, a menos que piense que soy una puta...   
—Musa —escuché su voz detrás de mí, pero lo ignoré —¡Musa!  
—Deja de seguirme.  
—Ya está oscuro, déjame llevarte a casa —insistió.  
—Estoy bien, hago esto muy a menudo.  
—¿No te llevaba Jimmy?   
—No.  
—Qué imbécil.  
—A veces, otras veces entendía que yo quería estar sola, pero últimamente ya no lo hace.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo justificas? ¿Te gusta?  
—No sé y qué te importa por dos.  
—Me importa, sé perder. Si él te gusta entonces yo me alejaré.

Me quedé congelada en el tiempo, allí estaba mi salida. La oportunidad que esperaba, Qrow me dejaría en paz, pero... ¿eso es lo que yo quiero? ¡¿Qué es lo que quiero?! Seguí caminando y él siguiéndome, no me apresuró a responder. No, no, no, sí lo quiero en mi vida. Aunque la salida estaba allí, no quería ser lastimada de nuevo, no deseo confiar, pero él es tan perfecto...  _Demasiado para ser real._  
—Si lo piensas, entonces no sé como tomarlo —no contesté nada, sólo esperé —. Déjame acompañarte a casa.   
No volví a dirigirle la palabra por el resto del camino, él sólo me seguía. Creo que disfrutaba el tiempo a mi lado, el silencio agradable. Más aún de lo que era con Ironwood. ¿Debería elegir a uno de ellos? De repente se me ocurrió una idea, ¿si le digo a Qrow que él me gusta y a él le digo que Qrow me gusta? Ojalá resolvieran las cosas a golpes.

—Qrow... —dije.  
—Dime.  
—¿Por qué me seguiste?  
—Para cuidarte.  
—¿Y quién te cuidará a ti?   
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Dejaste tu auto allá, habrás doble caminata —no sé como no me di cuenta antes, soy idiota.   
—Ah, no importa. Me gusta caminar.  
—Mientes.  
—Hablo en serio.  
—¿Así quieres que comencemos? ¿Con mentiras?  
—¿Comenzar? Me das alas, pero sé que bromeas, de manera cruel.  
—Eres un psicópata —la vez pasada no habíamos llegado tan lejos. Él se quedo abajo y no supo en qué número vivía o eso creí.  
—Perdóname, aunque esta vez te equivocas.  
Me resigné, como siempre es con él. Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo invité a pasar por cortesía, él se negó. Me sorprendió, creí que querría. En fin, sólo nos despedimos de lejos con las manos en alto.

Estuve un rato sola, en completo silencio pensando si debería hacer ese "experimento". Me metí a la ducha, a veces tenía ganas de una tina e imitar esa escena de  _Perfect Blue_  que tanto me gustaba.  
—¡Estamos en casa! —escuché el grito de mi hermana.  
Jamás he entendido su afán de avisar, creo que lo han sacado de sus caricaturas japonesas. El único momento de paz siempre era el baño. Me sentía como una madre soltera, literalmente sin padre. Ellos sin padre y yo... Yo al menos tengo a mi sugar daddy, ¿cuenta como mi  _papi_ , no?

Cuando terminé de asearme los vi poniendo la mesa, "¿ahora qué habrán hecho?", pensé. Fui a la cocina y les preparé la cena.   
—¿Cómo les fue en su día?   
—Odio ir a clases los sábados —dijo Withley.  
—Todo tendrá su recompensa —traté de reconfortarlo.  
—Al menos no somos compañeros —dijo Weiss.  
—Menos mal.  
—No empiecen —intervine.

Cuando la cena terminó, vimos la telenovela juntos en nuestro único sillón. Era un asco vivir así. A veces habían cucarachas debido a la humedad, goteras cuando llovía y muchas otras quejas. Siempre me pongo a pensar así antes de dormir. Me levanté para ir al baño y vi a Withley en la laptop, la única que tenemos y debemos compartir.   
—Descansa, puedes seguir mañana —dije mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.  
—Ya casi termino, además Weiss luego no me la quiere dar.  
—Haré que te la de, no te preocupes. Ve a dormir.  
—De acuerdo —dijo entre bostezos. Casi instantáneamente se quedó dormido.   
Vi lo que hacía, eran investigaciones sobre geografía. Odio esa materia. Me dispuse a cerrar el navegador cuando escuché el sonido de su chat, lo había dejado abierto, no quise curiosear, pero...

No debí hacerlo, no, estuvo bien. Ahora conocía más a mi hermano, me pregunto si Weiss estará igual. Me desvelé leyendo todas sus conversaciones, varias las borró, supongo que eran las peores. No sabía todo lo que sufría, tampoco sé en qué momento las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

Me empecé a quedar dormida, pero la voz de Weiss me despertó, cerré todo y apagué la laptop.   
—¿Winter? —se limpiaba sus lagañas.  
—Aquí estoy.   
—¿Hoy te despertaste más temprano?   
—Son las 8, tú lo hiciste, ¿pasa algo? —traté de ser sutil.  
—No, sólo iba al baño —dijo y se fue.  
—¿Quieres desayunar?   
—No, volveré a dormir.  
—De acuerdo, descansa.   
La vi ir y regresar del baño, nos acostamos, ella en la litera con Withley y yo en mi cama individual. Revisé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje de buenos días a Ironwood, él respondió casi al instante, en algún punto de la conversación me quedé dormida.

¿Por qué seguía recurriendo a él? Tengo a Qrow, él parece de confianza... Me odio. Me odio. Me odio. Me odio... Qrow es más lindo, es perfecto y yo... Todavía no puedo sacarme a Ironwood de la cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿El primer amor nunca se olvida? ¡Demonios! Debo superarlo y una vez que lo haga... Seré novia de Qrow. Ese es el plan. Aunque tengo miedo de cambiar de opinión, hoy en la mañana quería que se ganaran mi corazón a golpes, una pelea grecorromana y ya, ahora... ¿Por que soy así? Mujer tenía que ser.


	13. Sin ella

Ahora necesitaba sacarle información a su hermano menor, el menos querido según dijo ella. Ya era lunes y, aunque ansiaba ver a la musa, debía hacer esto. Lo seguí hasta su escuela, me encontré de pronto con un déjà vu, también le hacían bullying, creo que así es la gente rica, los entiendo. La fama también se había subido a mi cabeza y ahora sólo soy un alcohólico del que nadie se acuerda.

Lo esperé hasta que salió y lo seguí —hola amigo.  
—Hola, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó con desconfianza.  
—Un compañero de trabajo de tu hermana.  
—Ah... ¿cómo el señor Ironwood?  
—Sí,  _Jimmy_.  
—No te agrada, eh.  
—Lo odio.  
—Wow, ¿por qué?  
—Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas y te explico.  
—De acuerdo —fuimos por donde hubiera más gente, vi que sacó su celular y con la misma lo guardó. Me preocupaba que se fiara tanto en un desconocido como yo. ¿Será que tampoco le cae bien Jimmy?  _El amigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo_.

Cuando llegamos él pidió mucho, ¿no comerán bien? Mi pobre musa, ella siempre tan fuerte y radiante, no parece que su vida sea dura aunque sé que lo es, más ahora. Analicé a su hermanito un poco, su ropa estaba más desgastada que la de la musa, igual la de Weiss.  
—Oh cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Qrow Branwen, mucho gusto —extendí mi mano, mi voz fue irreconocible hasta para mí, soné muy alegre.  
—Soy Withley Schnee —me correspondió el saludo.  
—¿Jimmy tampoco te agrada?  
—Qué pregunta tan rara y tan de repente —se sobresaltó.  
—Disculpa.  
—No, no me agrada mucho, aunque tampoco lo odio.  
—¿Por qué no te agrada?  
—Creo que sólo es envidia.  
—¿Envidia?  
—A veces nos compra ropa, a Weiss, Winter y a mí. Aunque es muy raro que lo haga, con mi hermana mayor es diferente, incluso la lleva a comer a lugares caros. Nunca nos invita, no sé si ella le dirá algo o no.   
—¿Estás celoso de qué Jimmy te robe a tu hermana? —era evidente que sí.  
—¡Claro que no! Siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Ella nos abandonó primero, se había ido a estudiar a otro estado, nos dejó a nosotros con padre y madre. Ellos siempre peleaban, hasta que madre se hartó y huyó también.

La historia de la musa era más compleja de lo que esperé. Estaba intrigado.  
—¿Y qué hace aquí?  
—Nuestro padre murió y vino a cuidar de nosotros.   
—Ya veo.   
—El señor Ironwood me cae mal porque no se decide a estar con mi hermana.  
—¿Se decide? —quería seguir preguntando, pero debía guardar la compostura.  
—Se ve que se gustan, no sé porque no están juntos.  
—Serán cosas de adultos —me controlé mejor de lo que creí. Musa mentirosa, ¿no que no?  
—No lo sé, pero eres mejor que él. Al menos te interesas por nosotros.  
—La ayudaré con ustedes, lo prometo. No tengo tanto dinero como él, pero al menos puedo invitarlos a estos lugares baratos.   
—La intención es lo que cuenta —se acabó su torta y pidió otra. Espero que me paguen pronto.  
—¿Cómo crees que se sienta ella con todo?  
—¿Winter? Pues... —hizo una pausa —. Creo que somos un fastidio para ella.  
—¿Por eso le ocultas que te acosan en la escuela? ¿También se desquitan contigo por el pasado?  
—¿También? ¿Weiss pasa lo mismo por lo que yo? —su voz sonó quebrada, me entristecí, era mejor que cambiara el tema.  
—No creas que eres una carga para la musa, ella está aquí por ustedes. Debes confiar en ella.  
—La musa —susurró. Me quemé, esperé a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.   
Terminamos y nos despedimos, intercambiamos números y prometimos volvernos a ver. Evidentemente lo fui a dejar a casa, la charla se extendió más de la cuenta, hablamos de cosas irrelevantes, de él, de mí, anécdotas, chistes, memes, sus gustos, sus problemas, se desahogó de muchas cosas que llevaba. Creo que le hacía falta un amigo o un padre. ¿Cómo habrá sido su padre deudor?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?

De regreso me topé con la musa, la saludé, me saludó y seguimos nuestro camino. Quería intrigarla, sé que es un arma de doble filo. Pensará que sólo jugaba con ella o puede que me confronte por una explicación, después de que durmió en mi cama... que dormimos juntos, todo parecía una ilusión. Como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero pasó.

Al llegar a casa recibí un mensaje de Withley: ¿Winter durmió contigo hace días? No llegó a casa. Respondí que sí y que no ocurrió nada de lo que pueda imaginar, porque yo sí soy un hombre, no como el perro de Jimmy. Tenía que insultar a Jimmy para todo, ¿verdad? Pues sí, jamás había sentido celos antes. Eran incontrolables, ¿cómo la gente podía vivir así?

Recliné el asiento de mi auto, leí expedientes y más expedientes. Este trabajo me recordaba a la serie de "Los simuladores", la original, la versión argentina. Porque así hacíamos las cosas, llegaban clientes, los estudiábamos y actuábamos. A veces también me sentía como en Scooby doo...

Encendí el televisor y estaban las noticias, odiaba las noticias, sólo pasan cosas deprimentes y para reportajes así me basta y sobra mi propia vida. Traté de alcanzar el control remoto sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla, escuché que algo se cayó.  
—El hallazgo de este cuerpo con signos de tortura nos advierte que el psicópata volvió después de 2 años de ausencia —dijo la reportera, abrí un poco más los ojos. Era cierto, la ciudad estuvo paranoica durante meses por culpa de ese asesino serial. Me acabé mi cerveza y revisé lo que había tirado. Era un monedero, lo revisé, no tenía mucho, era puro "cambio", "sencillo", "morralla", no sé como se le diga.

Definitivamente era de la musa. Buen pretexto para ir a verla, sonreí con satisfacción. Quería dejárselo en su casa en este mismo momento, pero ella no sabe que sé dónde vive exactamente y no deseo asustarla (más).   
—Tendrá que ser mañana —dije. Fui por otra cerveza y seguí viendo la tele.


	14. Sin él

Llegué al trabajo un poco antes de lo usual, me asombré al ver a Ironwood ya allí.  
—Buenos días.  
—Oh, Winter, buenos días —vi sus ojos iluminarse.  
—Hoy está de buen humor.  
—Llegaste muy temprano hoy, ¿qué pasó? Ahora que tenemos tiempo podemos hablar de ello.  
—Acosan a Withley y creo que también a Weiss, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?   
—Investigaré, somos detectives después de todo.  
—No me pongo a investigar a mis hermanitos, soy una idiota. Todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mis ojos y —un tierno besó irrumpió mi autocompasión barata. Me sonrojé, hoy era diferente. Sin perversión.  
—No digas esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —me abrazó y correspondí. Fuimos a su oficina, yo entré primero. Nos acostamos en su sofá, me rodeó con el brazo y acarició mi hombro. No había nada de dobles intenciones en su toque. Incluso él podía ser lindo, como Branwen.

Esto me preocupaba, ¿por qué los hombres son así? ¿Por qué cuando ya estás decidida a superarlos se vuelven todo lo que siempre quisiste que fueran? Como si existiera en ellos una diversión perversa por joder la existencia, por jugar con los sentimientos de las personas que los aman con cada parte de su ser, aunque les rompan el corazón... Me cayó el 20, ¿soy así con Qrow?

—¿Quiere café? —rompí el silencio.  
—No, quiero estar así un rato.  
—¿Y si llega Ozpin o Qrow?  
—Qué nos vean, además deben tocar la puerta.  
—Qrow no lo haría.  
—Qrow no me importa.  
—Señor...  
—Puedes decirme James —me sonrió de manera dulce, me sonrojé de nuevo.  
—J-j... Ironwood —no pude, era vergonzoso.  
—Trabajaremos en ello.  
—¿Tiene planes para el verano?  
—¿Mmm?  
—Quería que fuéramos a la playa, se lo prometí hace unos dos años a mis hermanos y quería ver si usted...  
—Es sorpresivo, hoy definitivamente andas rara.   
—Perdón.  
—No te disculpes por todo, eso demuestra la baja autoestima que tienes. No entiendo porque es así, eres bella, joven, inteligente, tienes todo lo que un hombre quiere y más.  
—Usted no quiere eso —las palabras salieron por sí solas, dejándome expuesta.  
—Lo quiero, pero... —por fin la explicación que estuve esperando había llegado.

Llegó al igual que Ozpin. El sonido de la puerta nos sacó del momento.  
—Buenos días, James ¿estás allí? —dijo del otro lado.  
—Sí —dijo, Ozpin abrió la puerta y yo traté de levantarme aunque inútil, me jaló a su lado y me dejó en el mismo lugar.  
—Pe-pero —me sonrojé. Ozpin entró, nos miró e igual se ruborizó.  
—James, a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar —usó un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado. No sabría como describirlo con exactitud.

Salí a fumar, no solía hacerlo mucho, lo dejé al terminar la universidad y por alguna razón que todavía no logro entender, comencé de nuevo. Sé que no se me hará vicio, una persona pobre con vicio es la peor combinación posible, ah y con hijos. Mis hermanos son como mis hijos.

Hablaron como por media hora, Ironwood salió algo ¿molesto?, ¿triste? Me acerqué a él y me ignoró. Ozpin lo regañó supongo. Entré a la oficina de Ozpin.  
—¿No vendrá Qrow hoy? —pregunté.  
—No, le surgió algo.  
—¿Qué pasó con Ironwood?   
—Señorita Schnee, no sé si... —tomó café, se aclaró la garganta y continuó —no estoy por la labor de decirlo yo.  
—Es sobre...   
—No entremos en detalles —me interrumpió —, sigamos con el trabajo.  
Asistí con la cabeza y me fui, me subí al auto con Ironwood y fuimos a la vieja casa de las desapariciones. Me traía recuerdos.

—Ya llegamos, quédate en el auto.  
—Iré —me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.  
—No.  
—¡Pero señor...! —me descontrolé.  
—¡No quiero perderte! —gritó. Me asusté —. Perdona, pero...   
—¿De eso hablaron con Ozpin? Creo que es momento de que me diga la verdad.  
—¿Qué verdad?  
—El porque siempre lleva un guante en la mano derecha. ¿Por qué nunca tenemos sexo?   
—Pensé que no querías tener sexo.  
—¡No quiero! Ahora no, pero hubo un momento en el que quise —admití —. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué soy la única honesta aquí? La única que se ridiculiza.   
—Te explicaré. Hagamos esto y volvamos —tuve que aceptar, dimos una vuelta y nada raro ocurrió. Todavía no podíamos meternos a la casa, creo que era por miedo a lo que encontraríamos. No estábamos listos.

Esperamos un rato en silencio, ¿él no me diría nada no es así? Estaba molesta así que hablé primero, como siempre.  
—Espero la explicación.  
—Vale, hazme preguntas y yo responderé.  
—¿Por qué jamás me pidió ser su novia?   
—Porque... —hizo una pausa larga, yo sólo lo miré —. Estuve casado.  
—Oh... —mierda, la cagaste Winter.  
—Dos años antes de que llegaras estaba casado con ella.   
—¿Y ella...?  
—Muerta.  
—Lo lamento. Creo que entiendo.  
—No, no es lo que piensas. No siento faltarle a su memoria. Es sólo...   
—Aja —lo animé a continuar.  
—No... olvídalo.

No quise insistir, me lo diría a su momento, ¿no? Realmente creo que no. No importa. Lo superaré. Todo lo he logrado yo sola, a lo largo de los años me he dado cuenta que en la única persona que puedo confiar es en mí y así seguirá por muchos años más.

—¿Y lo de la playa?  
—No, lo siento... —se disculpó sin siquiera mirarme. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo puse de frente a mis ojos. Nos sonrojamos y el beso llegó naturalmente. Metió una mano en mi cabello, este se soltó, cubriendo mi espalda y mis pechos.   
—James —susurré.  
—¿Ves que sí podías? —preguntó suavemente, entre respiraciones agitadas. Nos volvimos a besar. Tierno y lento. Se supone que ya lo superaría, pero no lo hago. Me desabrocha el primer botón de mi camisa blanca.   
—No podemos hacerlo aquí —dije casi inútilmente.   
—Perdóname... Contigo mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Sé que es todavía temprano y... —fue interrumpido por un flash, volteamos y escuchamos unos pasos correr. Gritos de niños —. ¡Mierda! ¿Los conoces? ¿Qué fue eso?   
—Era el uniforme de mi hermano... Han de ser de su escuela —dije mecánicamente. Si ya le hacían bullying, ahora más, soy un asco de hermana. Soy un asco de persona, controlarme era inútil.

Él me abrazó protectoramente y yo confié —. Lo siento —dije entre sollozos.   
—Soy yo el que debe disculparse, ahora te tacharan de p... de eso en su escuela.  
—Ya lo hacen, también por eso se burlan de mis hermanos, porque su "madre" es una zorra que debe prostituirse para que ellos coman.  
—Aunque eso fuese verdad, es un trabajo digno como cualquier otro.   
—Sólo se defiende a usted mismo, ¡usted es la causa de esto! —grité y me aparté bruscamente.  
—Pero no tenemos sexo —de nuevo esa excusa barata.  
—¡Es como si fuese así! Usted... Usted me da dinero, fajamos en el auto a cambio de eso... Me prostituyo con usted, ¡maldita sea! —lloré más.  
—Lo... Lo lamento.  
—Sólo accedía a todo esto porque no sé decir "no", porque creía que así me amaría.  
—Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión.  
—¡Púdrase! ¡Usted jamás quiere hablar de esto! —bajé del auto y azoté la puerta al salir, molesta. Me fui a casa caminando. Él no me siguió.

Branwen es mejor. Definitivamente lo es.


	15. Rojo

No me pidió una explicación. Quizás se defraudó tanto que ya no le intereso. Hoy la vi diferente. Sus ojos se ven apagados, la saludé y me devolvió el saludo con pocas ganas, casi nulas. ¿Qué le pasó a mi musa? ¿Qué le pasó a su luz? No te apagues mi musa, que si te mueres me muero contigo. Mi vida no vale nada sin tu presencia en ella. Sin tu hermosa melena plateada.

Me acerqué para darle su monedero.  
—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté con cautela.  
—No.   
—¿Quieres ir por un café o algo? Saliendo del trabajo, te invito a salir.  
—No, gracias. Tengo planes —era mentira. Ella no sabe mentir o al menos no lo intentó esta vez.

¿Se tratará de su hermano? Arreglaré ese problema. No dejaré que nada deprima a mi musa. A la mujer que amo. Porque ya lo hago, ¿lo sabes no? Si no lo sabes es hora de que te lo diga, pero no con palabras.

Fui con Ozpin, necesitaba un amigo y él rápidamente se hizo uno.  
—Hola.   
—Ya ni tocas —tomó café.   
—Necesito hacer algo.  
—Siempre haces lo que quieres.  
—También necesito hablar contigo —tomé asiento.  
—Escucho —volvió a tomar café.  
—Quiero casarme con la musa —creo que fue muy sorpresivo, se atoró y empezó a toser.  
—Ok, ok. Realmente enloqueciste. La señorita Schnee no estaría de acuerdo por dos razones.  
—Qué apenas nos estamos conociendo, lo sé ¿y la otra?  
—Es una mujer libre.   
—Entiendo.  
—No, no entiendes, pero no importa, ¿qué querías decirme? —café. Me gusta su taza.  
—A sus hermanos les hacen bullying, necesito un ¿permiso para meterme a sus escuelas o algo? No quiero llegar a lo "Rambo" y llenar la escuela de plomo —dije y él casi se atora con su café —. ¿Qué? No es divertido.  
—Lo sé, no es eso, es... James ya fue a resolverlo, qué raro.  
—¡¿Qué?! —me sobresalté molesto, ¡puto Jimmy siempre un paso delante!   
—Cálmate, esto no es una competencia.   
—¡Es increíble! —volví a gritar.  
—El asunto está resuelto Qrow, aunque... ahora que caigo en cuenta, hablaste en plural...  
—Ah, perdón, no sé conjugar —esto no lo debía saber nadie, sino Jimmy se me adelantaría.  
—De acuerdo... —no insistió. Me agrada, sé que me conoce —. Bueno, si eso era todo... Aquí tienes trabajo que hacer —me deslizó unas carpetas por su escritorio y me puse en marcha.

Aunque eso lo dejaría para después. Espíe a Weiss, todo parecía en orden, el muy perro lo había hecho, maldita sea... Debía apresurarme con Withley. Cuando aparqué mi auto vi a unos niños colocando una lona por la entrada del sitio. Era una foto de mi musa, ¡Jimmy le estaba desabrochando la camisa en plena luz del día! ¡Esa camisa la llevaba ayer! Lo sé, porque aunque no fui a trabajar... Siempre tengo un ojo sobre ella.

Salí del auto en tiempo récord.  
—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —no me importaba matarlos allí mismo. Hablo completamente en serio cuando digo que destruiré todo lo que dañe a mi musa.  
—¡Corran! —Escuché a uno de ellos decir muy sabiamente.   
—Los niños cada vez son más insoportables, estos ya ni son "seres humanos". Son unos malditos demonios —terminando mi monólogo fui a hablar con el director de ese maldito colegio.

Le expliqué la situación diplomáticamente.  
—¡Si no lo arregla usted, lo arreglo yo! —grité.  
—Cálmese, por favor —ajustó su corbata con nerviosismo.  
—Si no lo soluciona, me voy a llevar a Wihtley de aquí.  
—¿Usted quién es? —mierda, dudaba.  
—¡Su cuñado! Mi novia... —demonios, no quería decir su nombre, no todavía.  
—¿Su novia quién?  
—Winter, soy novio de Winter, ella trabaja tan arduamente que no puede venir, por eso vine en su representación. Si quiere llámela, compruébelo. Como sea, me llevo a Wihtley a otra escuela, no toleraré que le pase esto. Menos aún que pase frente a sus ojos y ustedes no hagan nada. Son unos inútiles —. Él sólo me miraba, asustado —. ¿Por qué no hacen nada? ¿El bastardo tiene dinero verdad? ¿Sus padres son políticos? ¡¿Qué pasa maldita sea!?   
—Yo... No tengo que darle explicaciones —me encabroné más, estuve a un pelo de sacar mi magnum y apuntarle en la sien, pero soy un hombre civilizado.  
—¿Qrow? —escuché detrás de mí.  
—Hola Whitley, nos vamos a casa.   
—Pero... —puse una mano en su hombro y me miró.  
—Todo estará bien, vámonos —dije, caminé y él me siguió.

Llegamos a mi auto y estalló en llanto.  
—¿Winter sabe?  
—No, pero le diré. Los ayudaré, pagaré por la otra escuela.  
—¿En serio? No creo que mi hermana quiera...  
—Lo sé, pero es por tu bien, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? No puedes seguir así hasta que decidas suicidarte, por Dios. Tu familia te ama, sé que es inútil decirte qué hacer o que vivas por alguien más. ¡Eres un niño! No debes enfrentar esto.  
—No quería preocupar a Winter... Ella ya tiene muchos problemas, somos una carga. No come bien por pagar nuestros estudios, no ejerció lo que estudió por venir a cuidarnos. ¿Encima dices que cargue con esto? Ella no puede hacer todo, no se lo merece, toda su juventud se va en nosotros.   
—No decidas por ella, no dudes de ella —él me miró, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar rompían mi corazón. Siempre he detestado a los niños, pero ahora... Es como si fueran los hijos de la musa y amaré cada parte de ella, incluso esta.  
—Se va a enojar.  
—No lo hará. Confía en la musa.  
—Tienes muchas expectativas con mi hermana, ¿no te molesta lo que dicen de ella?   
—¿A ti te molesta?   
—No lo sé —lo miré —. No, no me molesta —se corrigió.  
—Ella no es una puta, sólo está enamorada del hombre equivocado.   
—¿Y tú eres el correcto?  
—Eso intento, no puedo salvarla, pero lo intentaré porque la amo.

El niño lloró hasta donde más pudo, me contó todos sus miedos e inseguridades en casa de la musa, vi todas sus carencias. Me sentí un poco mal porque la musa conoció mi morada, no había punto de comparación. Este lugar era una pocilga. Necesito ahorrar y llevármelos a vivir a otro lado. En cualquier momento se cae esta mierda.

Seguimos hablando por un par de horas más, hasta que llegara la musa. No podía dejar al niño solo.  
—¿Cuántas veces trataste de suicidarte?  
—Ninguna, Winter se hubiera dado cuenta.  
—Entiendo. Eres fuerte niño —saqué un poco de mi líquido especial (cerveza) y tomé. Sí, estoy nervioso.   
—¿Por qué te gus... por qué amas a mi hermana?   
—No sé explicarlo con exactitud. Es muy complejo y son tantas cosas.  
—Dime, entenderé.  
—Pues, al principio fue su belleza, sobresalía tanto que me enamoré a primera vista.  
—¿Eso no se llama "calentura"?   
—No me interrumpas chaval —le di un coscorrón. Él rió.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, pensé que era la musa, pero no.   
—Hola Weiss —me levanté para saludar.  
—No necesitas ser tan formal —dijo.  
—Lo necesito.  
—Como quieras —fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso con agua y me lo pasó —. Withley, si hay invitados debes... —No sé que la interrumpió.  
—Muchas gracias —tomé el vaso.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —fue corriendo hacia su hermanito y lo abrazó.  
—Perdóname, esta vez no pude soportarlo —nuevamente se soltó a llorar, yo sólo los observé.   
—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Eh, Qrow? —me miró molesta, como si fuera mi culpa.  
—Lo cambiaré de escuela, por eso estoy aquí. Para dar la cara —eso sonaba como si hubiera embarazado a su hermana y ellos fueran sus padres queriéndome obligar a casarme.  
—Demonios... —dijo y seguido chasqueó la lengua.

Vimos la televisión, les preparé la cena y la musa no llegaba, ¿por qué? Ni siquiera había avisado. Todo era raro, empezaba a preocuparme hasta que la musa menor habló.


	16. Azul

_"Ella vestía terciopelo azul. Más azulado que el terciopelo, era la noche. Más suave que el satén, era la luz... De las estrellas"._

Llegué a la oficina temprano, pero Ironwood me dio resto del día libre, eché la flojera hasta medio día, luego me puse a limpiar arduamente todo el departamento, tirando esa basura acumulada que llevaba meses allí. Sonreí con satisfacción al terminar.

Me tiré en el sofá y recordé mis años universitarios como foránea. Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en un pequeño café, no ganaba mucho, pero era suficiente para no morir de hambre, jamás fui de fiestas ni de antros, supongo que por eso no llegué a tener amigos. Las personas suelen ser envidiosas, yo tenía las mejores calificaciones de todas las clases a las que asistía y los maestros me amaban, incluso habían ocasiones en las que me regalaban utiles escolares.

El gusto de la relajación me duró tan poco como un pestañeo, Ironwood me estaba marcando, ¿no era mi día libre? Contesté —. ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?   
—Necesitamos vernos, urgente.   
—Dígame dónde.  
—Donde siempre.  
—De acuerdo —colgué y suspiré. ¿Ya por fin íbamos a tener sexo? Porque no estoy lista. En caso de que fuera así me puse ropa interior que combinara, alguna que él me compró. Me pinté los labios y me puse sombra en los ojos.

Fui en taxi, el espero afuera del hotel y lo pagó. Odiaba esto, él simplemente podía irme a buscar, jamás lo hacía. Me sentía como prostituta y de las baratas.  
—¿Qué pas...? —me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el ascensor.  
—Hablemos en privado —asentí con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos empezó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto.   
—¿Estás... Nervioso? —reí —. Relájate, hemos fajado...  
—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, demonios —se llevó una mano a la boca y se cubrió el sonrojo. Se veía lindo y sonreí de lado.   
—¿Entonces? —caminé hacia él, pasé a su lado y me senté en la cama. Cruce las piernas y él no quitaba la mirada de mí. Estaba casi boquiabierto.  
—No me había fijado lo hermosa que te ves hoy —dijo y se acercó a mí. Hipnotizado —, no deberías usar medias, sabes que amo tus piernas al natural.   
—No estaba segura si era para eso o no —podía sentir su aliento sobre mí. Yo reclinada en la cama, apoyándome de mis codos y el con una mano en mi pierna, con la otra apoyándose de la cama.   
—¡Demonios, no! No es a esto a lo que venimos —se controló, odio que la gente grite, me trae malos recuerdos y me da escalofríos, pero sé que se gritaba a sí mismo. Aunque todavía no se apartaba.  
—Hable —lo invité a decirme qué ocurría.  
—Es... —lo pensó mucho y me besó —. Demonios, ¿por qué eres tan sexy? Tan perfecta... Apenas y puedo pensar.   
—Podemos hablar después de hacerlo, si eso lo tranquilizará... —ofrecí la opción que él quería escuchar. Después de la pelea que tuvimos, creo que yo también necesitaba esta reconciliación.  
—De acuerdo, sólo porque estás tan dispuesta —me volvió a besar, yo me recorrí para atrás, hasta llegar a la cabeza de la cama, él me siguió a gatas. Aflojó su corbata y el celular sonó —. Mierda —nos cortó el rollo y estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero al final lo hizo. Se levantó de la cama y yo traté de escuchar su conversación, pero cada vez se alejaba más, sólo podía escuchar lo que él contestaba —. Sí, lo sé Oz, gracias —hizo una pausa y rió —. Me alegra que ya me conozcas.

Cuando finalmente colgó se sentó en la orilla de la cama y habló con cautela, asustándome —. Winter, lo lamento, sé que te vas a enojar por...   
—Sólo dilo.  
—A Weiss también le hacían bullying, fui a arreglarlo yo para que no tuvieras de qué preocuparte, quería decírtelo hasta que se resolviera y... —le di una sonora bofetada.  
—¡Eres un imbécil! —chillé —¡¿cómo demonios planeas que tengamos sexo o fajemos antes de decirme las cosas más importantes?! ¡Tú no cambias! ¡No puedo creerlo! —llevé mis manos a mi cara, sollocé.  
—Por eso le dije a Ozpin que me marcara, porque me conozco y no iba a poder controlarme.  
—¡Al menos espero que lo hayas arreglado!   
—Weiss viene en camino, o vendrá, le dije que viniera, pero no quiso faltar a sus clases.  
—¡Pues claro! ¿Sabes lo pinche caro que es? No, no lo sabes. ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! —seguía furiosa y él trató de abrazarme, naturalmente me alejé.

Las horas transcurrieron de manera incómoda,  silenciosas. Por ocasiones él trataba de hacerme platica, yo contestaba cortante. Hasta que Weiss llegó se tranquilizó el ambiente. Él abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.  
—Buenas tardes señor.  
—Pasa, por favor —cuando lo hizo fui corriendo a abrazarla.  
—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.  
—No ha pasado nada Winter —moderaba su voz, pero yo la conozco tanto que pude notar que escondía su dolor.   
—¿Entonces qué hará señorita? —preguntó Ironwood.   
—Me quiero quedar en esa escuela, puedo soportarlo, ya casi salgo.  
—No, no tienes que hacerlo.  
—Tú siempre lo haces, siempre piensas y decides por nosotros, déjanos ayudarte —dijo Weiss.   
—Sí, déjanos ayudarte —Ironwood puso una mano en mi hombro y yo sólo lo miré —, pagaré la siguiente escuela a la que vaya, ¿de acuerdo? No es sano que siga allí.  
—Vale, pero... Weiss, ¿por qué te hacían eso? —vi como miró a mi jefe por unos segundos.  
—¿Larga historia? No quiero hablar de eso, por favor. Yo jamás te pregunto nada, así que no hagas lo mismo conmigo, te lo suplico.  
Asistí con la cabeza y nos abrazamos nuevamente —. Lo entiendo.  
—¿Puedo ir a casa? Quiero asimilar esto un rato y tomar una decisión.   
—Vale, vamos —fui por mi bolso que estaba sobre la cama, pero Weiss tomó mi brazo.  
—Quiero estar un rato sola, por favor.   
—Al menos déjanos llevarte.   
—Quiero caminar —suplicó. La dejé ir y nos quedamos nuevamente a solas los dos.

Necesitaba saber porque le hacían bullying y James me explicó detalladamente como se lo pedí, me molesté porque mayormente era mi culpa, por puta y pobre. Él me dejó un rato sola, bajó al restaurante del hotel y trajo comida. Ya era muy tarde, pero no quería ir a casa tampoco.  
—Winter.  
—Dígame —seguí cortando mi carne bien cocida, amaba la comida de este hotel. Creo que por eso tampoco puedo enojarme realmente con él. Los lujos de los que me llenaba lo valían, pero no tanto como la salud mental de mis hermanos.  
—Cuando todo esto termine... —hizo una pausa y puso una mano sobre la mía, me detuve y lo miré sorprendida, su voz era suave —, quiero casarme contigo.  
Casi me atoro con mi cena, tomé agua y de un momento a otro todo fue... ideal. ¿Por qué cuando los quieres superar hacen estas cosas lindas? Siempre es justo en ese momento, cuando encuentras a alguien más que vale la pena o encuentras orgullo y fortaleza para alejarte. Maldije por lo bajo.  
—No espero una respuesta ahora, si no quieres, está bien.   
—¿A qué se refiere con "cuando esto termine"? —no traté de cambiar el tema, pero me intrigó.  
—Lo sabrás pronto —su cara se entristeció por unos segundos, pero no dije nada. Cuando terminamos de comer solo nos sentamos en la cama, me rodeó con el brazo y sonreí. Estos momentos valían cada maldita lágrima.

Me sentía culpable por estar feliz cuando a Weiss le acababa de pasar esto. Aunque, después de todo, ellos no eran mi responsabilidad. Es algo que decidí tomar como mío.  _Mi cruz_.  
—Winter, vamos a casa.  
—De acuerdo, le marcaré a Weiss para saber si ya pensó en su decisión.  
—Mejor dile que no irás a casa, ven a la mía. Necesito dormir contigo esta noche —me abrazó por la cintura, me sonrojé.   
—Ok —es lo único que pude decir. Le escribí un mensaje a Weiss y me dijo que estaba bien, que igual necesitaba tiempo. También que ella ya estaba en casa.

Salimos del hotel rumbo a su auto y hablé.  
—No haremos nada raro, ¿de acuerdo? No después de que todo esto es por su culpa.  
—Lo sé, estoy consciente —sonrió, abrió la puerta de mi lado. Siempre todo un caballero.   
Abrí la ventana para observar las estrellas, hoy estaban más hermosas que nunca. Supongo que era el amor. Ironwood puso una canción que era de mis favoritas, ¿también leía mi mente?

 

_She wore blue velvet_

__Bluer than velvet were her eyes_ _

__Warmer than may her tender sighs_ _

__Love was ours_ _

_Ours a love I held tightly_  
Feeling the rapture grow  
Like a flame burning brightly  
But when she left, gone was the glow of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es Blue Velvet de Lana Del Rey, recomiendo escuchar su cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Saqué la frase de Puella Magi Madoka Magica. La inspiración vino de los videojuegos Alan Wake y The Evil Within.


End file.
